Afternoon Delight
by Shockzone
Summary: After spending another afternoon in his apartment, Iijima gets a surprise visit from long time classmate Tendo Mayumi. The two teens spends a little quality time together while their parents are at work. Sooner or later they start to develop feelings for each other. Many more pairings and explicit content in later chapters.
1. Alone time

Chapter 1 Alone time

It was an ordinary afternoon at Shiriowa junior high, school has ended for the day, a few of the boys from class B had to stay afterschool for basketball pratice. The team includes Nanahara Shuya, Iijima Keita, Sugimura Hiroki, Shinji Mimura a.k.a the Third man, last but not least Kazuhiko Yamato. Iijima was the teams best player, he is in good term with everybody in the class, including Mitsuko's group. After two long hours of practice the boys changes out their basketball gear and heads on home. As Iijima enters his apartment, he notices his place was empty, then he realizes that his mother is at work. He engages into his daily routine, first he does his homework, then he takes a shower, changes into a white tank top and a pair of black and red pajamas shorts and finally he makes his dinner and prepares his uniform for tomorrow. For the past few months, Iijima's mother begin working the night shift at her new job, they barley get to see each other through out the day, Iijima turns on the t.v and watches his favorite programs. While Iijima was watching his daily programs, he hears a knock on the door, Iijima opens the door and finds a 5'5 tall and slender girl with pig tails, wearing a pink tank top and a low cut skirt, who went by the name of Tendo Mayumi.

"Hey Iijima, what are you up to?" Tendo asked as she enters Iijima's apartment.

"Nothing much really, just watching some t.v, what brings you here?" Iijima asked as Tendo sits on his couch.

"Well I thought that we could hang out for a while. Tendo responded.

Iijima takes a seat next to Tendo. Tendo slides little closer to Iijima and rest her head on his shoulder. "Ok what do you have in mind?" Iijima asked as Tendo starts kissing him.

"Just some alone time, I thought that you could use some company since your mom is always working." Tendo said as continues to kiss him.

"You know you're right, I could use some company." Iijima said as he takes Tendo into his arms and heads into his room.

"Well you just need to blow off a little steam, we have been living in the same building for a long time now, and we been classmates for years." Tendo reminded Iijima.

"You right, its been a while since we hung out like this." Iijima said.

"My parents are barley home to, I enjoy spending time with you just like the old days." Tendo said as she kisses Iijima.

"You're right, why don't we head towards my room." Iijima said.

"Sounds goods to me." Tendo as Iijima carries her in his arms.

As Iijima enters his room, he places Tendo on his bed. He passionately kisses her soft lips, and works his way down to her neck. With each kiss, Tendo let loose a soft moan. Iijima takes off Tendo's tank top and skirt revealing a black lace bra and panties, Tendo strips Iijima for his tank top. As Iijima continues to kiss Tendo's neck, he removes Tendo's underwear and slides two of his fingers up Tendo's vagina causing her moan louder. He started to move his fingers around massaging the insides of Tendo's vagina. She moaned a little louder as Iijima enters a third finger, Tendo gasped and tightened her body. Iijima takes his fingers out, undo her bra, he slowly trace the outlines of Tendo's breasts and her belly button. Ijima sucks on one of Tendo's breasts, while he massages the other, Tendo arched her body in pleasure, moaning a little louder. Iijima undo his shorts,he starts to kiss the inside of Tendo's thighs. Iijima slowly spreads her legs and sat himself between her, he lays on top of her, he slowly begin to penetrate her, inching his rock hard member deeper and deeper insider her body until he was completely inside her. Iijima slowly thrust himself against her body. With each thrust Tendo gasped and wrapped her legs around him tighter. Iijima continues to thrust against Tendo's body with passion, Iijima's room echoed with Tendo's orgasm. She felt a lot of warmth and security spread her body, she gripped him a little tighter. He felt her tighten his body, which brought him to his own climax. With one last powerful thrust, he spills his seed into her body. They laid together side by side, Iijima wraps his arm around her shoulders, as Tendo tucks her head under his chin.

"Wow that really amazing." Tendo said as she catches her breathe.

"It really was, I needed this, It has been a while since I had a moment like this." Iijima said as he kisses Tendo's forehead.

"No problem, how about we go and order a pizza?" Tendo asked.

"That sound good." Iijima said as he put back on his pajamas.

"Hey Iijima sorry for bargaining in, but you forgot to give me back my phone charger, whoa I am really sorry!" Hiroki looked flustered to see his teammate naked in bed with a girl.

"Goddamn it I forgot to lock the front door, can you pass me my bag please." Iijima takes his bag from Hiroki and gives him his charger.

"Hey Hiroki, how is everything?" Tendo asked as she put back on her clothes.

"I'm been good, but you guys are really red." Hiroki said.

"Oh yeah, its from the most passionate sex we ever had." Tendo said.

"Ok, we're about to order a pizza, want to stay for a while?" Iijima asked.

"I wish I could stay, but is it ok if I use your phone to call my mother?" Hiroki asked.

"Sure, its up front next to the couch." Iijima as he kisses Tendo.

"Be right back guys." Hiroki heads towards Iijima's living room.

"I bet 100 yen that probably calling Shinji or Nanahara." Tendo said.

"Damn it, he did the same thing when he caught me and Inada screwing during the eight grade dance." Iijima said.

"Well, you are the class stud." Tendo teases him.

"I cant never see myself as a stud." Iijima said.

"Whatever you say stud, now lets go order that pizza." Tendo said as she orders the pizza.

"Ok guys, I have to get going, I see you tomorrow." Hiroki said as heads out of Iijima's apartment.

"Alright dude, see you tomorrow." Iijima as he closes the door.

"Tomorrow, might get a little awkward." Tendo informed Iijima.

"Not as long the image seeing the both of us naked, haunts him." Iijima said.

"We'll see about that." Tendo said.

 **Two hours later**

After sharing a few slices of pizza, the two teens starts to feel a little tired. Tendo decides to go back to her apartment, while Iijima decides to go to bed for the night. For some reason, he felt that there was some spark between them. He has been with one other girl in his class, but Tendo was different, his heart started to beat in a rhythm he never felt before. For the first time in his life, Iijima was in love. He known Tendo for a very long time since they were kids, but he never knew how he really felt about her until now. "Let's see what tomorrow has in store us." Iijima said with a smile on his face.

 **Meanwhile in Tendo's apartment**

Tendo steps out of the shower, and changes into her pajamas. She prepared her uniform for tomorrow, and decides to go to bed. Tendo had a few thoughts in her head, she had crush on Iijima for quite some. During the days he was dating Inada Mizuho, it was difficult for her to tell him how she really felt. Now that he is single, this was the perfect opportunity for her. "Tomorrow, I have to tell, how I really feel." Tendo said as she rest her head on her pillow.

 **This story has been in my mind for quite some time, but I might have to add some more later, I hope you reader enjoys this story.**


	2. Unexpected Confessions

Chapter 2 Unexpected Confessions

It was a new day at Shiriowa junior high, everybody was in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Best friends Hiroki, Shuya, Yutaka, Iijima, Shinji was at their table eating breakfast. Shinji noticed something strange about Hiroki, his face was really red and the turn of events that happened in Iijima's apartment. Hiroki turns his attention to Iijima who was texting on his phone, he tried hard not to think about what happened yesterday, despite the fact that it wasn't the first time Hiroki busted in on Iijima having sex. After breakfast was finished everybody head out to their locker, for their first period class. As Hiroki opens his locker, he was approached by a tall, short haired girl named Kotohiki Kayoko.

"Hey Hiroki how you doing today?" Kotohiki asked.

" I'm doing good, why you asked?" Hiroki asked.

"Because for some odd reason, your face look really red, did something happened?" Kotohiki asked.

"Well, Iijima would probably kill me for this, but yesterday when I went to get my phone charger from Iijima, I busted in on him having sex." Hiroki informed Kotohiki.

"Ok with who?" Kotohiki asked as Hiroki scratches his head.

"Tendo Mayumi." Hiroki responded.

"Don't worry he will get over it, like the time you busted in on him having sex with Mizuho during the eighth grade dance. Kotohiki reminded Hiroki.

"Oh yeah, that was by accident." Hiroki said as Iijima approached them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Iijima asked.

"Look man about yesterday, I apologize." Hiroki said.

"Don't worry about it man, it was my fault , I should have known to make sure the door was locked." Iijima said.

"So are we cool?" Hiroki said.

"Of course, its not like I will hold a grudge against you for that." Iijima said as he give Hiroki a high five.

"You see that wasn't so hard." Kotohiki said.

"Of course it wasn't, but I have to head to class, see you in second period." Hiroki said as he hugs Kotohiki and heads towards class.

"See you in second period my love." Kotohiki said to herself.

As Iijima heads to his first period class, he bumps into Tendo, the had brief conversation about yesterday. Tendo's face was really red, her heart was beating really hard, she couldn't even say a single word. She puts her arms around Iijima's neck around him and kisses him. With a surprised look on his face, Iijima kisses Tendo right back.

"Wow that was unexpected." Iijima said.

"There is something I have to get off my chest, yesterday felt like magic, like with there was a major spark between us." Tendo said as she blushes really hard.

"I fell the same way to." Iijima said.

"Really?" Tendo asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, why don't talk more of this over a movie at my place?" Iijima asked.

"I would love to." Tendo said with excitement.

Without his consent, Shinji and Shuya was listening to their conversation. The two boys was really surprise that their best friend has found love. They decided to keep to it themselves. Ijima arrives at his first period which is history with Mr. Honda, he was class was a little to easy for him. He was given a group assignment where he has to complete a worksheet. His group included himself, Shinji, Shuya, Satomi Noda, Yuka Nakagawa and Sakura Ogawa. During their group work, Shinji whisper to Iijima.

"What's going on with you and Tendo?" Shinji asked.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Iijima asked.

"It was Shinji's idea." Shuya said.

"Thanks a lot Shuya." Shinji said as he threw a paper ball at Shuya's head.

"Hey lets just focus on this assignment, we talk about it during lunch." Iijima said.

"Oh yeah something is up, anything involving a girl he will automatically change the subject." Shuya said.

"Wow, who is this lucky girl if I may ask?" Satomi asked.

"Don't you guys say a single word." Iijima said.

"Don't worry I'll figure it out eventually." Satomi with a smile on her face.

"Go ahead Iijima, you big stud." Yuka said.

"This is why we should discuss this at lunch." Iijima said.

"Yeah, i think you're right." Shuya said.

After finishing their group assignment, the whole class discuss the answers they had with their groups. The class turned in their worksheets waiting for next assignment, which was to choose an era of Japanese history as group, and write a summary about it. Whatever they don't finish in class, they could finish it for homework. As the students were working on their, the ball rang for class dismissal, it was time to move on to 2nd period.

As Iijima was walking his way to his locker to get his things for second period, he gets stopped by Satomi and Hirono. Whatever he was discussing with Shinji and Shuya wasn't over."Now tell us who is this lucky girl Keita." Satomi said.

"If it's a girl from a different class, she has to go through us first." Yuka said as she pinches Iijima's face.

"There is no need for that, becides, i would think twice before dating a girl from another class." Iijima as he sees Tendo and Fujiyoshi walking their way.

"Hey Iijima where are you headed?" Tendo asked.

"To math class." Iijima responded.

"Cool, i have math class to, i see you in a few minutes." Tendo said as kisses Iijima.

"See you in a few minutes." Iijima said as he turns his attention back towards Satomi and Yuka.

"Congrats to you Iijima, you lucky stud." Satomi complimented Iijima.

"You lucky son of a gun, see you in math class." Yuka said as she makes her to the gym.

"Goddammit, lets see how this play out." Iijima said to himself.

Meanwhile while Hiroki was dismissed from Ms Hitomi's math class, Hiroki heads towards his locker to get books for his next class. He noticed that Kotohiki was approaching him, with her hands on her chest. "Hey Kotohiki what's up?" Hiroki asked.

Before Kotohiki could answer the answer question, she took a deep breath, and told Hiroki what was on her mind. "Well there is something I have to get off my chest." Kotohiki said as her face was turning really red.

"Ok." Hiroki responded.

"Well for quite some time. I have been developing these for you, I just didn't know how to put it in words, you're sweet, gentle and really nice." Kotohiki confessed.

"Wow thanks, I never knew, well how about we talk about it at my place this afternoon, we could watch a movie." Hiroki responded.

"I would love to." Kotohiki said.

"Cool, come by anytime after 6, see you later." Hiroki said as he gives Kotohiki as kiss on her cheek and heads to his next class.

With so much excitement, Kotohiki was happy and relieved that she was able to express her feelings to Hiroki. Distracted by this special moment, Kotohiki rushed to her locker and heads to art class. As enters the classroom, she takes a seat next to her best friends Kanai Izumi and Chigusa Takako. The two girls noticed that their best was happier than she usually she, they knew something was up.

"Hey Koto what's up with you today?" Izumi asked.

"Well Hiroki invited me to his place this afternoon." Kotohiki responded.

"Really he did?" Chigusa said she reminded herself that her and Hiroki used to date.

"Is there any particular reason?" Izumi asked.

"Just to watch a movie." Kotohiki responded.

"Today has been full of surprises." Chigusa said.

"Oh that's right you guys used to date." Kotohiki said.

"What do you mean by that?" Izumi asked.

"Word in our class, Iijima and Tendo are an item, we just don't know for long." Chigusa responded.

"Oh my god, no way, Tendo and Iijima, she is lucky." Izumi said.

"Well they lived in the same building for years, I knew something had to be up." Chigusa said.

"Wait, wasn't he dating Mizuho?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, but things didn't work out, but they remain good friends." Chigusa responded.

"I hope things workout for them." Izumi said.

"I hope so to, if it doesn't I call dibs." Hirono said.

"Shimizu, were listening this whole time?" Kotohiki asked.

"Of course, I was, don't worry I wont tell a soul." Hirono said.

Hirono Shizumi was a member of Mitsuko's gang, she often pick fights with girls from other classes. Iijima managed to convince the gang to stop their bullying, earning their trust and respect. He was one of the few guys in the class she could trust, she developed a secret crush on him ever since. They always engage in a good conversation and share a good laughter.

"Well class is about to begin, mind as well get back to my seat, see you guys." Hirono said as she heads back to her table.

"She really has changed." Kotohiki said.

"Iijima did managed to convince them to stop their bullying for good." Chigusa said.

"Well that's true, you don't she has a crush on him?" Izumi asked.

"No way, that's impossible." Kotohiki said.

"Wow we really have a pretty crazy class." Chigusa said.

"We sure do." Izumi said as the three girls shares a laugh.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, a new chapter will be posted soon.**


	3. Spilling the beans and party invitations

Chapter 3 Spilling the beans and party invitations

Before Ms Hitomi's math class got started, Satomi, Yuka and Fujiyoshi was very anxious to hear what's been going on between Iijima and Tendo. Tendo wrapped her arms around his, not willing to let go. Iijima's face turned red, he noticed that two other classmates was approaching him. One of the students was a male with a afro like hairstyle named Yoji Kuramoto. The other students was a big boned girl named Yoshimi Yagahi, another member of Mitsuko's gang. The two students grabs their seats right next to each other. Yoshimi turns her attention towards Tendo, who was holding on to Iijima's arm real tight.

"Hey guys what's going between these two?" Yoshimi asked.

"That is something we would like to find out as well, come you too spill it." Yuka said.

"Yes, we want details." Fujiyoshi said.

"Well since you guys instinct." Tendo said as lets go off of Iijima's arm.

"Oh lord." Iijima said as he rest his arms on his desk.

"Where should I start, it all started yesterday at Iijima's apartment, we had the most passionate sex you could ever imagine." Tendo said as she noticed that a few of her classmates face was really red.

"Oh my god, I never he was such a stud in the sack." Yuka said as put a smile on her face.

"Tell us more, this is starting to get good already." Yoji said.

"During our passionate love making, I felt like there was a spark between us, like what we had was magic, we even confessed our true towards one another earlier this morning." Tendo said as her face turned red.

"Iijima that was really sweet." Yoshimi said as she and Yuka pinches a sides of Iijima's face.

"Ok enough guys, the cats out of the bag, we're officially dating." Iijima said.

"Congrats to you both." Satomi complimented her two classmates.

"Thanks guys." Tendo said as she kisses Iijima in his cheeks.

"What are your plans?" Yoji asked.

"Just going to chill at his place after basketball practice." Tendo said.

"Here comes Ms Hitomi, before look over last night homework." Fujiyoshi said as she takes out her homework.

Class has begun, a tall slender woman enters the classroom, Ms Hitomi was the school's math teacher. Her class wasn't to difficult, just as long the class keeps track on their notes and worksheets. First the thing she does is long over last night homework, if there was something the class didn't understand, she breaks the problem down step by step. Out of all the teachers in the school, Ms Hitomi was the most patient. Most of the teacher were jealous on how she manage to get the students to follow whatever command she gives them. She was the student's favorite, despite being really young and knowledgeable for her age.

"Ok class, lets begin by going over last night homework." Ms Hitomi said as the class takes out their homework."1st question which sign would make this statement? 0 4/5, what did you did Fujiyoshi and why?" Ms Hitomi asked.

"I got greater than, because a positive number is always greater than zero." Fujiyoshi responded.

"That correct, so everybody should have greater than, what is the square root of -289 Oki?" Ms Hitomi asked.

"I got -17." Oki responded.

"That is correct, next question, is -5,553 - 345 positive or negative Iijima said.

"Negative." Iijima answered.

"That correct, next question -1/4 x 1/2 Megumi?" Ms Hitomi asked.

"I got -1/8." Megumi responded.

After the class had finished going homework, it was time to move on another topic cube roots. She puts a few examples and explains to the class to solve these roots step by step. The class was given a worksheet and assigned groups. The class began working on their worksheet and discussed their answers with in their groups. She gave the class 30 minutes to complete the worksheet so the whole class could discuss it. Moments later it was time for the class to takes notes on their latest topic, she even gave them a few problems tor tonight's homework.

"Ok class, I want to try these problems on your own for homework, we only a few minutes left." Ms Hitomi said the bell rang for class dismissal.

"Wow cube roots seems a little to easy." Yuka said.

"A little to easy." Satomi said as the tallest girl in the class approached them.

"Hey guys I have been looking for you." Yukie Utsumi said.

"Really what for?" Iijima asked.

"For my upcoming 15th birthday party next Saturday and congrats on your new relationship." Yukie complimented her two classmates.

"Thanks." Tendo responded.

"How did you know what was going on?" Iijima asked.

"From Yuka silly." Yukie informed Iijima.

"I should have guessed." Iijima said as he turned his attention towards Yuka.

"Don't be that way, she was just helping spread the joy, please come to my party it wont be fun without you, the whole class will be there." Yukie said.

"Of course I'll be there, it wouldn't be a class party without the whole class, is there anything we should bring?" Iijima asked.

"No really, oh yeah and Motobushi said bring some extra soda and chips, he has already got the meat for Saturday's bbq." Yukie informed her classmates.

"That wont be a problem." Oki said.

"Ok that's sound good." Yuka said.

"We still will have to keep an eye on you Iijima, we don't a repeat of the eighth grade dance." Yoshimi said.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that story?" Iijima asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore, now lets head out for lunch." Yuka said.

"Ok see you around Iijima." Tendo said.

"Where are you going?" Iijima asked.

"Art class." Tendo responded.

"I need to head down there myself, see you guys later." Yukie said as she waved her friends goodbye.

When heads in to cafeteria, he picks up his tray and sits at his usual spot, with Hiroki, Oki, Hiroshi, Yuka and Yoshimi. Hiroki was a little more than usual self, knowing Iijima for a long time, he already knew what was going on.

"So Hiroki, anything special happen today?" Yoshimi asked.

"No nothing happened today." Hiroki responded.

"So why are you smiling so much?" Hiroshi asked.

"You finally asked Kayoko out didn't you?" Iijima asked.

"Just a movie at my place this afternoon." Hiroki responded.

"First Iijima and Tendo, now Hiroki and Kotohiki, this day is full of surprises." Oki said.

"Hold on Iijima going out with Tendo?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah didn't you know, they are the latest item in our class." Oki informed Hiroshi.

"Izumi texted me on my way to lunch, but I just didn't believe it." Hiroshi said.

"Now you know it, they even confessed their true feelings." Yuka said.

"That's good to hear, any of you guys going to Yukie's party and Motobushi's barbeque?" Hiroshi asked.

"Of course I will defiantly be there." Yuka responded.

"We all know you will be there." Hiroshi said.

"We have to keep an eye on them during Yukie's party." Oki said.

"Nobody say anything about last year ever again." Iijima said.

"Oh you mean the dance?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, I have been reminded of that all day." Iijima responded.

Don't worry we say a thing." Yuka said.

"Good." Iijima said while eating his lunch.

As hours went by, school was over for the day. Iijima and a few of the boy has basketball practice for their upcoming game against Class A. Class A has always been their rivals, they're were extremely jealous of class B. Class B always got the good privilege, good field trips, extra free time at gym class, and higher exam scores. Some students of class B can drive each other crazy from time to time, but they always looked out from one another.

 **I hope you enjoy my latest chapter, new chapter will be posted soon.**


	4. Dinner time at Hiroki's house

Chapter 4 Dinner time at Hiroki's house

After a long day at school and 2 hours of basketball, the boys changes and head out home. Hiroki gets a text from Kotohiki. She was waiting outside of his place, without saying a word to the other boys, Hiroki goes ahead and meet Kotohiki at his house. The other boys were wondering what so important that he couldn't say goodbye. The only one who really had a clue was Iijima, but he wasn't the type to tell other people's business. He just pretended that he didn't know anything. When Hiroki arrived at his house, he Kotohiki out side of his front door. She was wearing a white shirt with pink flowers, a pair of jeans and some sneakers.

"How long have you been waiting out here." Hiroki asked as he open his front door.

"Just a few minutes, how was basketball practice?" Kotohiki asked.

"Brutal, coach pushed us to the limit, he really us beat class A on Friday." Hiroki responded as opens up a can of soda.

"Wow really wants you reach the junior high all stars?" Kotohiki asked.

"Yeah the best of the best junior high school makes it their, we have to beat class A, there will be a few big league reps there, yeah he really wants our school to reach the top." Hiroki responded.

"Don't worry the rest of the class will cheering you guys on, you still coming to Motobushi's barbeque on Saturday?" Kotohiki asked.

"Of course, the best way to blow off some major steam, do you want a soda?" Hiroki offered.

"Sure, thank you very much." Kotohiki said as she sips on her soda.

"Did you finished your homework, I need help on mines?" Hiroki asked.

"Of I will help you out." Kotohiki said.

As the two teens worked on their homework, there was knock on the door. Hiroki approached the door, and opened up. It was his father Sugimura Satochi, he just returned home from work.

"Hey son, how was your day?" Satochi asked.

"It was ok, I guess." Hiroki responded.

"You look really exhausted Hiroki, still worried about Friday's game?" Satochi asked.

Yeah, dad I really am." Hiroki responded.

"If I may ask who is this lovely young lady? Satochi turns his attention towards Kotohiki.

"I am Kotohiki Kayoko, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Kotohiki said as she shakes Satochi's hand.

"Wow, she had one hell of a grip son, whatever happen to that other girl, the track runner?" Satochi asked.

"Chigusa, we're still pretty friends." Hiroki responded.

"Sorry things didn't work out between you two son." Satochi said as he patted Hiroki on his back.

"Yeah, thanks dad." Hiroki said

"No problem son, now who is up for onigiri?" Satochi suggested.

"I wouldn't mind staying for onigiri, I just have to make a phone." Kotohiki said as she pulls out her cell phone.

"Ok no problem, Hiroki I need you get some stuff from the market, you know what to get." Satochi said.

"Mind if I come with come you?" Kotohiki asked.

"Of course you can, I prepare some other dishes in the mean time." Satochi said.

"Wow, you dad seem really nice." Kotohiki said.

"Its been a while since we had a guest come over, here." Hiroki said.

"Oh that's right, its been a year since your mother passed away?" Kotohiki asked.

"Yeah, but lets head out to the market." Hiroki said as he and Kotohiki head out the door.

While Satochi was preparing some dishes, Hiroki and Kotohiki makes it to the market. They get the ingredients they needed for the onigiri, when they returned to the house, Hiroki and Kotohiki helped Satochi with the onigiri. When dinner was ready, Satochi, Hiroki shared a few stories with Kotohiki. Whenever he brought up the sleep away camp trip Hiroki had two summers ago with Iijima, Mimura and a few other boys, Hiroki will feel a little embarrassed. There was this one time, he found a snake on his bed, he started screaming on top of his lungs. Iijima takes a broom, with the snake coiled up on the broom and takes it to the nearest woods. After hearing that story, Kotohiki started laughing really hard.

"So that was you, who screamed like that?" Kotohiki asked.

"Yeah, that was me." Hiroki responded.

"The girls and I heard a loud scream, we all thought it was all in our heads." Kotohiki said.

"Did he ever tell you the time, one Halloween night, that a raccoon followed him home?" Satochi asked.

"No he never mentioned it." Kotohiki responded.

"Well you would love this one, when he was about six or seven years old, his mother and I sent him out trick or treating by himself. He had a lot of candy that night, but without even knowing it his bag had hole, his candy dropped one by one. A raccoon started to snack on his candy. By the time he got home, his bag was completely empty, he turns around and a sees a raccoons runs off." Satochi said as Kotohiki started laughing again.

"Wow, you guys are so hilarious, its been a while since I laugh this hard without Iijima being around." Kotohiki said.

"Speaking of which, how are those doing?" Satochi asked.

"They all doing fine." Hiroki responded.

"That is good to hear, oh boy its getting real late." Satochi said.

"Yeah, I need to start heading home." Kotohiki said.

"Hirohiki take her home and I do the dishes." Satochi said.

"Of course dad." Hiroki said as he gets his house keys and escorts Kotohiki out the door.

It was dark, the two teens walked side by side. They talked about the dinner they had tonight, and how much of a pleasure she had meeting her dad. Despite the embarrassing stories his dad shared, she still had a wonderful time at his place. When they arrived at Kotohiki's front door, they shared a brief conversation, and shared a kiss. The moment was spoiled, when Kotohiki's mother showed up at the front door.

"So Kotohiki had a wonderful dinner?" Ms. Kayoko asked.

"I sure did mother, this is Sugimura the boy I was telling you about on the phone." Kotohiki introduces Hiroki to her mother.

"Hello Ms. Kayoko, its a pleasure to meet you." Hiroki introduces himself.

"Its a pleasure to meet as well, just be sure to take of my daughter at school." Ms Kayoko said

"Of course you have my word." Hiroki said.

"Goodnight Hiroki, see you at school tomorrow." Kotohiki said.

"Of course." Hiroki as said a heads back home.

"He seems like a nice young man." Ms Kayoko said.

"He sure is." Kotohiki responded.

"Dear who is that at the door?" Mr Kayoko asked.

"Its just me dad." Kotohiki responded.

"Kotohiki, you're back, how was dinner at your friend's house?" Mr Kayoko asked.

"It was really fun, had a great time." Kotohiki responded.

"OK that's good, it really late, go take a shower, and head off to bed, your mom already prepared your clothes for tomorrow." Mr Kayoko said.

Kotohiki did what her father said, she took a shower, changed into her pajamas and went off to bed. This was the best night she ever had, this upcoming weekend is what she was looking forward to, their class big game against class A and Motobushi's barbeque, and she has to think of a good gift for Yukie's birthday party the following Saturday, so far this was a pretty good week for her.

 **I hope you enjoy this lastest chapter.**


	5. Dinner at the Keita's

Chapter 5 Dinner at the Keita's

Every afternoon coming home from basketball practice, Iijima proceeded with his daily routine. He starts by going over his homework with Tendo, takes a shower while Tendo watches t.v, and changes into his pajamas. Today was different, he hears a knock om the door, he opens the door and sees his mother Sakuya Keita and Marie Tendo, Mayumi's mother. The two walked in the apartment with groceries bags, the two teens helped their mothers put away the groceries. For the first time time in months, the two teens was happy to see heir mothers.

"Hey mom what brings you home early?" Iijima asked.

"Half a day at work, what you guys been up to, it smells like sex in here, i hope you been using those condoms i bought you." Sakuya responded as the teens face turned.

"Yes mom, i have been using them." Iijima responded.

"I hope so to, neither of us are ready to become grandmothers yet. " Marie said.

"I noticed that you guys brought a lot stuff, what is the occasion?" Tendo asked.

"Well on our way home, we were thinking about how long its been, since we had quality with our kids." Sakuya responded.

"We decided that we should a big dinner, the four of us, including your favorites." Marie said.

"Katsudon." Iijima sounded really excited.

"With a side of ramen and hamburg steaks." Tendo sounded really excited.

"Yes, now can you kids help us prepare the meal." Sakuya commanded.

Iijima and Tendo assisted their mothers with the meals, the Keitas was making the katsudon, while the Tendos was making the ramen and the hamburg steaks. When their meals was ready, Iijima brought out their good dishes, which they only use whenever they had guest come over. They all gathered around at the table and said a few words of pray and starts eating.

"This is something we should do more often." Sakuya said.

"She is right, its been a while since we spent time with our teens, they so grown up new." Marie said as kissed Tendo on her forehead.

"Mom, don't embarrass me." Tendo said as she was chowing down on her meal.

"Haha, sucks to be you." Iijima said as his mother kisses him on his forehead." Oh come on really." Iijima said.

"Yes son really." Sakuya said.

"It sucks that, we cant make it to your big game tomorrow, I know means a lot to you guys." Marie said.

"Yeah, I know." Iijima said.

"I hope you guys do make it in the junior high league." Sakuya said.

"I hope so to coach been driving us really hard." Iijima said.

"Well I guess this means a lot to your coach." Marie responded.

"Thanks guys it means a lot." Iijima said.

After a having lovely dinner, Keita and Tendo decides to wash the dishes. Once they were finished the Tendos goes back to their apartment, for the night. Iijima stretches his arms and heads off into his room. Sakuya enter her son's room and has a word with him.

"Hey son how's it going?" Sakuya asked.

"I am doing fine." Iijima responded.

"I know things around here has been tough, since I have been working the night shift." Sakuya responded.

"I know, we barely see each, except on the weekend, but it goes by fast." Iijima responded.

"So long you and Tendo been going out?" Sakuya asked.

"What do you mean?" Iijima asked.

"I know my son when it come to girls, I see how you have your hands all over her waist, you naughty boy." Sakuya said as her son's face turned red.

"Oh man." Iijima said.

"There is a reason why I bought you those condoms, you're a big boy now, and I just want you to become a responsible." Sakuya said.

"I know mom." Iijima responded.

"What are your plans this weekend?" Sakuya asked.

"Well this there is a big barbeque on Saturday." Iijima responded.

"Fall just started, then again its does feels like summer." Sakuya said.

"Well I need to get bed, I need all the strength and energy I could get." Iijima said.

"Do what you have to do, I believe in you son, goodnight." Sakuya said as she turned off the lights in Iijima's room.

Meanwhile in the Tendo residence, Tendo gets out of the shower and changes into her pajamas, and heads into her room. Her mother enters her daughter's room and have a little chat with her.

"Hey Mayumi, how are things since I been working night shift?" Marie asked.

"Its been really quiet around here." Tendo responded.

"Really, how things are going between you and Iijima?" Marie asked.

"Good." Tendo responded.

"Good as the sex, or good as your relationship?" Marie asked.

"Both." Tendo said as her face turned red.

"Just make sure the both of you are responsible of your actions, and be sure to practicing safe sex." Marie reminded her daughter.

"Yes I know mom, can I go to bed now, my class has a big game tomorrow." Tendo said.

"Its been a while since we some time together like this." Marie said.

"I know, I sure miss dad, I know Iijima miss his." Tendo said in a sad tone.

"I know you do, we would have fun like almost every night, all six of us." Marie reminded her daughter.

"Yeah, we always had a great time, now things has changed, _yawn_ , wow, I am beat, good night mom." Tendo said as she falls asleep.

"Alright, good night, Mayumi." Marie said as she turns off the lights in Mayumi's room.

 **This chapter is the shortest, I have ever done. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	6. More unexpected confession part 1

Chapter 6 More unexpected confessions part 1

The next morning had arrived, Iijima was really excited. It had been ages since him and his mother spent time together. Iijima jumped into the shower, put on his school uniform and headed to school. As he exits out of his apartment, he noticed Tendo standing in front of his apartment door. The two teens greeted each other good morning and headed to school. As they entered the school, Iijima and Tendo heads towards the cafeteria to meet up with their friends. As Iijima takes a seat with his friends, he see Hiroki and Kotohiki making out.

"Ok guys what is going here?" Iijima asked as he munches on his breakfast.

"Class B has a new couple now, Kotohiki and I are official now." Hiroki answered.

"Is there something that we might have miss here?" Shuya asked.

"Last night we had dinner with Hiroki and his dad, it was a night worth remembering." Kotohiki responded.

"That's cool guys, congrats to the both of you." Iijima complimented his friend.

"Thanks, how are things with you and Tendo?" Hiroki asked.

"I am glad you asked, for the first time in a while, my mom and her mom had a huge dinner last night." Iijima responded.

"Wow, I am really jealous." Shinji said.

"Speaking of which, where is Yutaka? Iijima asked.

"That is a good, we haven't seen all morning." Shuya responded as Yutaka shows up with his face red and breathless.

"Jeez Yutaka, what happened to you?" Hiroki asked.

"The best thing just happened to me guys, Yuka Nakagawa asked me out on an actual date, after the game tomorrow night." Yutaka responded.

"You taking her to the after party?" Iijima asked

"That's sounds right." Yutaka responded.

"Wow, looks like everybody's hormones has been kicked up to high gear." Shinji said.

"Don't say it like that, before I forget, Chisato has a message for Shinji." Yutaka said.

"Ok spill it." Shinji said.

"She wants you to meet her outside of the cafeteria." Yutaka informs Shinji.

"I don't think he's kidding, looks like she headed out now, see you guys in class." Shinji sais as he heads out of the cafeteria.

"I wonder she wanted with Shinji." Iijima said.

"Who knows, maybe she wants to do the nasty." Yutaka said.

"Really Yutaka, in the middle of breakfast." Shuya said.

"I was only joking guys." Yutaka said.

"So you and Yuka?" Iijima asked.

"Hey don't you start with me Keita." Yutaka said.

"You knew this was coming Seto, so prepare yourself to answer some questions." Shuya said.

"Goddamn it." Yutaka said to himself.

 **Meanwhile outside of the cafeteria**

Shinji heads to Chisato's location to find out what she wanted. "Hey Chisato I got your message, what can I do for you?" Shinji asked as Chisato kisses him.

"Lately I been seeing a few of our classmates expressing their feelings towards each other, thanks to my friends encouragement, I finally gained the confidence to have this conversation right now, I was wondering if you would going to the after party with me tomorrow night?" Chisato asked.

"Sure why not, just be sure to meet after the game and we could go together." Shinji responded.

"Sounds good to me, see you later." Chisato said as she heads back to her friends.

"So how did it go?" Yukie asked.

"He said yes." Chisato responded.

"I am so happy for you." Haruka said.

"Thanks guys, I wont be able to do it without you guys." Chisato.

"Here be sure he uses these." Tendo said as she hands Chisato some condoms.

"Um thanks Tendo, I really appreciated it." Chisato said.

"Condoms Tendo really?" Satomi asked.

"What safety always come first." Tendo responded.

"Exactly, how much sex you and Iijima been having just to curious?" Yukie asked as Tendo's face turned.

"Well that is a hard question to answer." Tendo responded.

"How hard can it be , you two lived in the same apartment building for years." Fujiyoshi said.

"Like I said it hard to answer." Tendo said as the school bell rang.

"Oh man class already, catch up with you guys later." Yukie said as the girls went their separate ways.

 **History Class**

Iijima, Shinji, Yuka, Satomi, Shuya, and Sakura sat their usual table, each of them had to present their summary based on the era they had chosen. After their summaries was presented in front of the class, all the groups was given a new assignment, make a slide show on their summaries. The class got out their seats and headed to the computer. As the class entered the computer room, they were given a tutorial on how to use power point. After the tutorial, all the students were given a usb flash drive to save their projects.

"This looks really easy." Iijima said.

"I bet 100 yen he'll be to first to ask for help." Satomi said.

"You're so on Noda." Iijima said as he shakes Satomi's hand.

"Guys I don't you the conversation , just be sure to keep down a bit." Mr Honda informs his student.

"No problem sir." Shinji said.

"Yuka, you look really happy as usual." Sakura said.

"I asked Yutaka out this morning, I never felt so alive." Yuka responded.

"I am so happy for you." Sakura said.

"She kept talking about asking him out for weeks." Satomi said.

"Thanks a lot Satomi." Yuka said as she continue her project.

 **Meanwhile in math class**

During Ms Hitomi's class, Yutaka was paired with Mitsuko Souma the leader of the infamous trio, Numai Mitsuru another gang leader, Hiroshi Kuronaga, Numai's right hand man and Yamato Kazuhiko . With Yutaka being friends with Iijima and Shinji, Mitsuko and Numai didn't have a problem being Yutaka, he is the only reason they enjoy being in math class.

"Seto what's up with you today?" Numai said.

"Did a lucky girl asked you?" Mitsuko asked.

"What, no." Yutaka responded as his face turns red.

"Some girl did asked you out, who is the lucky girl?" Yamato asked.

"It's nobody." Yutaka said.

"I'll the answer out of him." Mitsuko said as she place her hand on Yutaka's forehead and closes her eyes into a deep thought. "It was Yuka Nakagawa." Mitsuko concluded.

"I knew it, I knew she had a thing for him for a long time, Numai and you Ryuhei owe me 100 yen each." Hiroshi said.

"Goddamn it." Numai said as he hand Hiroshi 100 yen.

"You knew she had a thing for me?" Yutaka asked.

"If only you had science class with us, every time we mention your name, she blushes like crazy, I been telling this one right here and Ryuhei, they just didn't believe until now." Hiroshi informs Yutaka.

"I feel so much better now." Yutaka said.

"Just to let you guys know there only 15 minutes left to complete this worksheet." Ms Hitomi informs the group.

"Oh shit, I need help with the last questions." Mitsuko said.

"Those two are tricky." Numai aid.

"Not really, for the last part just divide 26 from 9 and have a remainder of 8, then the whole number would be 2 and place the 8 over 9, your answer would be 2 8/9." Yamato informs his group.

"Oh I get it now." Mitsuko said.

"Yeah thanks for the help." Numai said as the bell rang.

"Ok class just finish what you haven't completed for homework see you guys tomorrow." Ms Hitomi said to her class.

"Where you guys of to next off to next?" Yutaka asked.

"You know we both have gym class." Mitsuko said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Yutaka said.

"We both got history class, with Mr Honda next." Numai said.

"Oh fuck, I got to get my summary from my locker, I meet you there Numai." Hiroshi said as he dashes to his locker.

"I'll save you a seat." Numai said as he heads to history class.

"We have to get going ourselves, you know how Kitano is about being late." Mitsuko said as they headed to gym class.

 **I know its been a while since the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
